


Pluto's War On Earth

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Back in 2006, Pluto's status as a planet had been removed, and the Emperor of Pluto was enraged. This was an affront to Pluto, and for nine long years, the small rock and it's inhabitants had been preparing for war. A war with Earth. They would finally come to respect Pluto, or they would be destroyed. Plutonians Alex Larke and Bianca Nicholas were ready. They were going to infiltrate one of the biggest events on Earth. The Eurovision Song Contest. The Emperor of Pluto thought that a brilliant way to start the war between Earth and Pluto was a surprise attack on the planet, an attack on the Eurovision Song Contest.





	Pluto's War On Earth

It was a quiet day on Pluto, formally the smallest planet in the Solar System, and now, no longer even that. It might come as a surprise to those on Earth to learn that aliens exist on another planet, especially when Pluto has been thought by most to be uninhabitable.  
While the inhabitants of Earth could not contact and had never visited Pluto, the Plutonians had more advanced technology, as it was necessary to survive on the coldest place there was in the Solar System. The Plutonians could view Earth at their leisure, watch the TV channels and listen to the radio stations of the planet, and they were not happy. Back in 2006, Pluto's status as a planet had been removed, and the Emperor of Pluto was enraged. This was an affront to Pluto, and for nine long years, the small rock and it's inhabitants had been preparing for war. A war with Earth. They would finally come to respect Pluto, or they would be destroyed. Plutonians Alex Larke and Bianca Nicholas were ready. They were going to infiltrate one of the biggest events on Earth. The Eurovision Song Contest. The Emperor of Pluto thought that a brilliant way to start the war between Earth and Pluto was a surprise attack on the planet, an attack on the Eurovision Song Contest. 

\-----

"We have already infiltrated the British Broadcasting Corporation," the Emperor grinned, "The head of the company has been replaced, by a Plutonian posing as a human. This is where you two come in..."  
"Oh?" Bianca said, "And what do you expect us to do, Emperor?"  
The Emperor laughed.  
"You two, will be the British Eurovision entrants," the Emperor smiled, "And you will take this along with you."  
He held out a bright glowing stick. They weren't sure what it was for, but if the Emperor was telling them to take it, then they would.  
"Uh, yes, Emperor," Bianca said.  
"It'll be the best way to start this war against humanity," the Emperor grinned.  
"Excellent," Alex said, "Earth will pay for what they did to us!"  
The Emperor also handed them a Plutonian 'electro-bomb.' This was what they would be using to attack the contest. This would be the item that would start the war between Earth and Pluto.

\-----

But there was a problem Bianca and Alex had gotten rather attached to their fellow contestants. They had been in Vienna for Eurovision week and everyone had been nice to them. Was this really the right thing to do?  
"Maybe we should just get rid of it," Bianca said, "Get rid of the electro-bomb... we don't need a war with Earth. No one needs that."  
"I agree," Alex said. So it was agreed. They had to get rid of it.

\-----

They decided to ask their fellow contestants for their opinions. They guessed that the Makemakes, being Austrian, would know all about it.  
"We need to find a place in Vienna," Alex said, "Anywhere will do, but it needs to be empty, abandoned, quiet, you know."  
"There needs to be absolutely no one around," Bianca added.  
"Hmmm... that's a tough one. Wait, there is an abandoned junkyard," Florian from the Makemakes said, "Way up at the top of Vienna. It is empty for miles around...  
"I don't like the sound of this," Dominic said, "Why do the British Eurovision entrants want an abandoned place with no one around?"  
"I don't know," Markus said, "But we should help them."  
"You could ask Daniel Kajmakoski," Florian said, "For some reason he knows this city way better than we do."  
"Sounds good to me," Alex said.

\-----

The Makemakes brought Daniel Kajmakoski over to them.  
"They want to find a quiet place in Vienna," Florian said, "Somewhere really quiet."  
"Hmmm... you should try the abandoned junkyard in Vienna," Daniel said, "No one ever goes to that place."  
"Great!" Alex said, "Thanks!"  
Electro Velvet made their way to the junkyard. It was indeed abandonded, just like Daniel had said. This was the perfect place.  
"Here," Alex said, "In the junkyard, that way it'll never be found."  
Bianca tossed the electro-bomb on top of the mounds of rubbish that lay in the old junkyard.  
"Here, now it can't harm anyone," Bianca said.

\-----

Sitting in the rehearsal room later, with many of the other Eurovision entrants around them, Bianca and Alex smiled.  
"That's it," Bianca grinned, "It's over!"  
"Yup," Alex said, "And because we're the ones with the key, we don't have to open the portal to the homeworld."  
Daniel Kajmakoski gave them a weird look.  
"What on earth are you two talking about?" he asked, trying not to laugh.  
"Oh," Alex smiled, "Oh, nothing, just an inside joke, that's all. Thanks for earlier, by the way."  
"Hey, no problem," Daniel grinned, "If you guys ever need help around Vienna, I'll be happy to help you."  
Suddenly, the door opened.  
"Hello everyone!" It was Trijntje Oosterhuis, and she was holding something glowing in her hands. Electro Velvet looked over at her. She seemed to be holding something.  
"Hey you guys, look at this little thing!" Trijntje grinned and showed the mysterious glowing object to all of the Eurovision entrants, "It's amazing what you can find walking just around the junkyard!"  
"No!" Bianca and Alex yelled together, causing all of the other Eurovision entrants to look at them.  
"Huh?" Trijntje said, "What's the problem?"  
"That... that thing!" Alex yelled, "It's a bomb!"  
"What?!" Trijntje dropped the bomb in shock and everyone screamed. But nothing happened. Electro Velvet couldn't believe it. Trintje had brought the electro-bomb right back to the stadium.

\-----

Police cars surrounded the Wiener Stadthalle, they had already taken the glowing 'bomb' away. Conchita Wurst was taken to one side by the police officers, who wanted to explain to her about the bomb.  
"Well?" Conchita said to the police officer, "Is it a bomb or not?"  
The officer sighed.  
"We would have to perform more tests... but... we were worried about an explosion. The item started to glow more and more... a junior officer, he didn't understand what he was doing... he threw the bomb into the river."  
"What?" Conchita said, "That doesn't sound so good!"  
"It doesn't," the officer sighed, "And we regret the actions of the junior officer. But nothing has happened to the river. And we believe there is no further threats to the Eurovision Song Contest."  
"Well, that is a good thing at least," Conchita said.  
"Indeed." Little did the two of them know, the Eurovision's problems were only just beginning.

\-----

"Well," Alex said, "That could hardly have gone any worse!"  
"What are you talking about?" Bianca said, "Sure, it didn't go entirely to plan, but the bomb didn't go off, and it didn't hurt anyone, so we're in the clear!"  
Alex sighed.  
"Yeah," he said, "You're right. If only Trijntje hadn't been walking around that abandoned junkyard. Just what was she doing there anyway?"  
"I have no idea," Bianca said, "Let's just hope that really is the end of it."

\-----

Meanwhile, the Makemakes were sitting in a dark room, trying to be as quiet as possible. They were now extremely suspicious of Electro Velvet after the 'bomb' incident.  
"I just don't understand this at all," Markus sighed, "You guys think Electro Velvet has something to do with that weird bomb?"  
"Yes! I mean, let's think about it," Florian said, "The British entrants ask us to tell them an empty place in Vienna. Daniel tells them about the abandoned junkyard. They go there, and suddenly, Trijntje comes back with that thing... and ONLY the British entrants recognise it? That thing sure didn't look like a bomb, but those two Brits... they knew?"  
"Wait..." Dominic said, "Are you saying that... the British Eurovision entrants planted that bomb in the junkyard?"  
"Well," Florian said, "They must have SOMETHING to do with it! Think about it!"  
Suddenly, Conchita Wurst walked into the room.  
"What are you three talking about, in a dark room like this?" Conchita said.  
"Oh, we were just-" Florian began, but Conchita interrupted him.  
"No, no excuses," Conchita said, "I heard everything. Why do you suspect the British Eurovision entrants of having that bomb? It was Trijntje who brought it in, if anyone is a suspect, it would be the Netherlands."  
"No, you don't understand, let us explain," Markus said.  
"Right, ok then," Conchita replied, "I'm listening."


End file.
